far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Trilliant Recruitment Strategies
Trilliant Recruitment Strategies - better known as TRS - is a subdivision of the Trilliant Ring Operations division, responsible for external recruitment. Originally developed as an inside-joke between the Founders, the subdivision's subversive methods have become infamous among new recruits. This subdivision is called upon whenever someone outside the Trilliant Ring is recruited directly into an Upper or Lower Echelon position. Everyone subjected to this process can keenly recall the story of their recruitment. When the Operations division is considering external candidates for the Upper or Lower Echelon, Trilliant Recruitment Strategies (TRS) is given a file on each individual and tasked with designing a welcome package for them. The Trilliant Ring undertakes "full-field" recruitment when making a new senior-level hire. In the name of finding the best talent, the organization is obliged to consider anyone who could potentially fulfill the role. Once Trilliant has decided that someone fits their standards they will go above and beyond to get someone no matter if they are a noble, serf, freeman, wanted criminal, currently incarcerated, in cryo-sleep, or otherwise. Methods When the final selection has been approved, the subdivision is tasked with delivering the news to the individual and ensuring their acceptance of the new role. TRS is known for its ostentatious, theatrical, and obscene methods of convincing candidates to choose the Trilliant Ring. They boast an impressive 98% acceptance rate among chosen candidates; for good reason. They have been known to acquire talent through bribery and blackmail, even going as far as faking a candidate's death to relieve them of prior obligations. A dossier is delivered to the client including a copy of the candidate's offer letter, a work-plan, and a compensation offer. This dossier is delivered to the client through what is lovingly referred to as a "welcome package," a tailored introduction to the eccentricities of the Trilliant Ring. The welcome package typically includes a slip of paper bearing the inviting, yet threatening phrase: "Your skill has not gone unnoticed." Included below are some examples of welcome packages implemented by Trilliant Recruitment Strategies. Examples Emira Vela Habishod Ailia received an offer while in the middle of a secretive affair on Hroa. Neither of them were aware of the offer until her mistress's songbird in the adjoining room began dictating the terms of her new compensation package. Berovhan Cygnus Phillip Sieger received an offer during the Bombing of Gats, as he was considering his last moments in a bunker beneath the surface. He was told of his benefits policy while being forcibly absconded by four armed assailants. Horuset Lyra Titus Leah received an offer when a full-grown jaguar sprung from the rafters into a crowded theater on Orpheus. The creature was carrying her letter of offer in its mouth and refused to let her leave her seat until she accepted. Echo Pyxis Worthit Chris received an offer when he realized his cockpit window had been lined with photosensitive paint, lighting up a welcoming message when the ship entered drive-space. The ship's navigation systems had also been hot-wired to redirect him to the Igliza system and begin his role. Richter Crux Gaunt Adama originally rejected his offer and was haunted by uplifted flamingos for 38 days before he finally relented. They appeared spontaneously in places such as his courtrooms, office closet, and home bathroom. Exchequer Eridanus Dorne Kindred received an offer via an 80 foot banner flying from the office building across from hers. The terms of the offer were available on the hovercraft that evacuated her out the office window. Category:The Trilliant Ring